


The Sixth Day of Gyftmas - Senseless

by MageOfLight



Series: 12 Days of Gyftmas - 2017 [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Sensitive bones, Sensory Deprivation, edging the edgelord, no magic skelejunk, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Edge (Underfell Papyrus), seeking to give up control to someone he trusts, even for a short time, allows Rus (Underswap Papyrus) to bind him and cut off his senses.





	The Sixth Day of Gyftmas - Senseless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/gifts).



> a wild double post appears!
> 
> hey, another prompt that's very... dom/sub in nature. i'm not sure if you guys love me or hate me because you seem to like hitting me right in the kinks. lmao

Edge was afraid, though he pressed it down as far as he could, considering he'd literally asked for this. He was on his knees on a padded mat in the middle of his playroom, his hands bound above his head and his legs tied in such a way that he wouldn't be able to get up, even if he had use of his hands. His sockets were covered with a thick leather blindfold, and to make his situation even more fear-inducing, a pair of heavy, sound blocking ear muffs were situated over where his ears would have been had he had any.  
  
He couldn't see, nor hear a thing, which left him to sit and stew in his thoughts, unknowing of where Rus was or if he was even still in the room as he couldn't sense the other skeleton's movements.  
  
Of course, the fear was only a subconscious thing. Realistically, Edge knew he could get out easily. There was nothing in this room stopping him from using his magic except for one thing. If he panicked and used his magic at all, the scene stopped. No ifs, ands, or buts. Rus was the kind of monster that would refuse to let him suffer, and Edge appreciated that. It was what helped him keep the fear contained. He trusted the other tall skeleton, possibly more than he even trusted himself.  
  
Still, it felt like forever since his senses had been cut off... Edge swallowed, the sound of it loud to him in the silence. He knew it was likely just that his perception of time had quickly become skewed. There was no way Rus would leave him alone for as long as it felt like he had been.  
  
Just as he was thinking that, something soft and almost ticklish brushed down his bare sternum and he jumped, gasping softly at the unexpected stimulation. It felt good after what felt like so long of nothing. The object continued trailing its way along his bones until he was shivering in pleasure. He was sure he was probably moaning by this point, but he couldn't tell at what volume, so he clamped his mouth shut, trying to silence himself. The object left his ribs, trailing down his spine to his pelvis. The ticklish pleasure crested as the object brushed against his sacrum, dipping into the holes one at a time. Edge keened in response, trying fruitlessly to buck his hips into the stimulation, only for the object to pull away.  
  
He whined in reaction, having been so close to cumming just from that, but Rus seemed to know and took his time returning. When he finally did, it was with some strange, goopy substance. It felt almost slimy, yet still firm and when Rus smoothed it against and around several strategic locations, Edge started squirming. It was cool against his heated bones and he couldn't figure out what Rus was up to as his ribs, sternum, lower spine, sacrum, and coccyx were all wrapped up in the substance. He could feel hard little shapes embedded in the cool goop as well, but there was no way to tell what they were. Rus would show him in time, he was sure.  
  
Hands skated over his body, testing the placement of the goop and Edge's bindings before Rus leaned in, kissing Edge roughly. Edge thought he moaned into it as Rus plundered his mouth thoroughly. Well, at least until the hard objects in the goop started vibrating anyway. Edge jerked, head thrown back as he screamed at the intense stimulation. All too soon, it all stopped and Edge cried out in dismay. He'd once again been painfully close and there was no way Rus didn't know.  
  
The ear covers suddenly moved and Edge reeled at the sudden return of sound. "do I have permission to handle your soul, Edge?" Rus asked softly. Edge blinked behind his blindfold, head turning a little towards Rus.  
  
"...yes, you may. I trust you," Edge whispered, feeling like his normal speaking volume may ruin the moment.  
  
Rus pressed a gentle kiss to Edge's cheekbone, murmuring a soft, "thank you," before replacing the ear cover. Edge whined in loss but was quickly distracted by the sensation of his soul being pulled out. A hand cupped gently around it as he shivered, and suddenly, he could feel Rus' Intent as clearly as if it were his own. Protection... Pleasure...  
  
...love. Edge whined, finally completely relaxing. A thrum of pleased affection radiated from Rus to Edge and he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, the last vestiges of fear leaving him completely. No matter that he didn't have his sight or hearing. He was perfectly safe with Rus.  
  
The vibrations started up again, but they were secondary to the feel of Rus gently massaging his soul, urging him to cum. Edge did, flying off the precipice into searing pleasure. He wasn't sure if he moaned or screamed out his pleasure, or if he was completely silent, but he could only float in the bliss of it for what felt like an eternity.  
  
When he finally came back to himself, he was laying prone on the mat with all his bindings removed, his soul already right back where it belonged. He couldn't feel the heavy ear covers, but he didn't hear anything, either. And then there was the sound of wet fabric and water dripping before a soft, damp cloth rubbed over his bones, cleaning away the residue of the goop that Rus had put on him. Edge slowly opened his sockets, finding his vision to be unimpeded.  
  
"hey, welcome back, edgelord. how do you feel?" Rus asked, a hint of worry in his tone, though he was smiling.  
  
Edge took a moment to think on how he wanted to answer. Warm? Content? Pleasantly floaty? None of those things seemed to really fit. "I feel... good. Happy. Thank you, Rus..." Edge murmured, offering what had to be the most dopey smile ever up at the other skeleton. Rus laughed softly, though not unkindly.  
  
"good. do you need anything? something to eat or drink?" Rus asked, and Edge shook his head slowly.  
  
"No. This is... perfect. Just the two of us," he replied, and Rus smiled a bit wider, seemingly happy with the response as he continued cleaning the normally volatile skeleton. Edge closed his sockets, allowing himself to drift again while he enjoyed the gentle rasp of the cloth against his rough bones.  
  
Soon, they'd return to normal, but not yet. Now was a time to enjoy the afterglow and the company of his lazy, caring alternate.


End file.
